User talk:Sefelic 3D/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sefelic 3D page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- N0ScOpZ (Talk) 21:36, March 5, 2012 Thanks Thanks for letting me know. It will be dealt with A.S.A.P N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 18:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi I'm new here! How do you put a picture on your signature? Zack Binspin 12:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Help Yeah!LOLZ WOW Hi Sefelic! Will you help Me, Clumsyme22, N0ScOpZ and Maybe LizardMaster178 on My Wiki moshifun.wikia.com? Yeah!LOLZ WOW Thanks! Thanks! If you do Well (Like ClumsyMe22 and N0ScOpZ have) then you can be an admin and have rollback rights.Yeah!LOLZ WOW 13:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) What i sthe Not suitable for Kids page for? Yeah!LOLZ WOW Sefelic, GO on Chat Plz. Do Well, ANd you are an Admin Problem solved.... Well, I deleted the page, and blocked that User for 10 years. Also, are you an Admin on Scott's MWM? Becuase im a B'crat! N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 14:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat You have been unbanned. It's becuase you kept leaving and rejoining. I have unbanned you, but don't do it again. N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 16:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come on chatScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790 16:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :| Idk to both!ScottKnightOfficialRoxyRox4790 11:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply glee.wikia.com has the An swer. Sigs Like my sig Funny Pic Hello Thank you for reporting Jackson Healey, fortunately an admin has already solved this issue :) 01:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I don't know, apply and we'll see what everyone else says ;) 02:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Meep Meep, Project:Requests_for_adminship 22:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC)(UTC) Re:Adminship Yeh, i guess. I mean, I'm not as active as I used to be because of exams so I don't really know. So I don't really know. Just see what the others say and good luck :D N0ScOpZ - Talk 18:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Contributor of the Week! Congratulations!! Are you from the Luckies set?? Sefelic3D,Congratulations!! Reply Thanks for the congrats. If you want to, you can put up an RFA, and see what everyone thinks. I'll tell you how to do the sigs later, as I have a 3 hour trip today, so I've to leave in a bit. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 18:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki%3ARequests_for_rights Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats, you are now an admin. You can now delete and protect pages, as well as block users. However, keep in mind that if you abuse these powers, you will be demoted and blocked. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply: profile no, I was looking at his profile and I accidentally pressed the profile edit button. Promiss I didn't change a thing. 'Shelbypinky1' (Talk Page) 15:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) No it is not supposed to do that, thanks for telling me! 'Shelbypinky1' (Talk Page) 15:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) You were right I did change the profile by accident, but it is all back to the way it was before. Oh and by the way I fixed the talk page link so it should work now. 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 15:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, it is VERY hard! but I can try to tell you. This is what you paste in your signature box, Sefelic 3D That is for your username. My username is purple, if you want it change the color red to medium purple. 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 19:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC)\ Oops, looks like I can't write it without making all my text red, sorry! 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 19:10, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Go to wiki activity and scroll down a little bit and it says Community Messages click on the blue words, "Guide to Style" 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 19:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem, but there is where you go if you change your mind. 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 19:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Reporting Griefer I'd like to report http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:82.152.152.164. He recently griefed several pages and has made a friend of mine very distressed. Thank you. Chemiisan (talk) 19:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) i really dont care if u r an admin on here I edited Betty and that doesnt give u the right to delete itEcto9009 (talk) 19:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) My page may not be necessary but it is a free wiki soEcto9009 (talk) 19:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) WHY THE HECK DID YOU DELETE MY PAGE WHY THE HECK DID YOU DELETE MY PAGE JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A FRIKIN ADMIN DOESNGT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DELETE MY PAGE AND I WILL JUST KEEP REMAKING IT THE LAST 2 MESSAGES WERE FROM MEEcto9009 (talk) 19:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) HOW THE HECK R U AN ADMIN U ONLY STARTED IN 2012 THIS YEAR i am not gonna do anything bad but just because you r an admin means i will listen to u NOOOOOOOOEcto9009 (talk) 20:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sefelic If someone reports another user vandalizing pages, please check the user's contributions and revert any vandalism. That would help me a lot. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ecto Yay! Ecto! We play a moshling game With my friends I'm Burnie on Monday Wednesday and Friday, ECTO on Tuesday and Thursday and Mr. Snoodle on weekends. I really like Ecto! Reply There're 2 ways. Go to the History by clicking the arrow next to "Edit" Way 1: If 1 user vandalized once only, click "Undo", a comparison page willl apear, click Publish, DONE! Way 2: If 1 user vandalized too much, click "Rollback" (You have to be a Rollback). Done Chad Mod Reply Um well, Rainbowdashfan123 should be for sure but Ellis01 is always vandilizing pages and adding usless info. Rainbowdashfan123 for sure! But ellis01 not so much 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 21:02, September 8, 2012 (UTC) See! Look at what Ellis01 did to Abce2's profile page! Hi, I'm Abce2, one of the crats here. I know almost nothing on the subject of Moshi Monsters, I'm mostly here to clean up articles and revert vandalism. As a heads up, I will delete any major new info, such as new Moshling pages, without at least a link in the edit summary. Hey also Ellis01 never made a RfC page to become a chat moderator and RainbowDahsfan123 did! I don't think she deserves to be a chat mod. Sorry but I am going to have to demote her until we get approval from Abce2 because I am not sure he wants another chat mod anyway. Sorry, 'Shelbypinky1' Talk Page 21:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) : Please read my new blog regarding this issue, User_blog:Gamemakergm/A_message_to_all_my_SysOps 21:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) come on my chat http://moshisets.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hi there, How do i become an admin? I currently have a 16 issue subscription to moshi mag and an active account. are you able to make me an admin please? I did most of the beginings of my sentences in lower case due to a sprained middle finger. Snoopman14 Hey again, If you make me an adfmin an send me a friend request I will send you the working dustbin beaver code from my new moshi mag subscription. I promise i have the code for you. its yours if you make me an admin and friend me. Snoopman14 Hey congrats on level 30 on Moshi Monsters! 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 20:07, September 28, 2012 (UTC) make me a chat mod first Ellis01 07:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 chat mod i want to be a chat mod firstEllis01 14:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 Reply I will promote Ellis when he uses the correct format for a request, and he is demoted for a week, due to promoting users without crat consent, after warning. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:22, October 5, 2012 (UTC) leave me alone,please! everyone picks at me at school. so please, don't bother me. if you do, i promise i won't edit your talk page.and 2, a family member died almost 3 weeks ago. i'm just very upset.plz forgive this behavior. The fusion you requested, Odco RE: Hi! Haha, I was never inactive really. I watch over and check every two weeks, and Abce emails me how things are going. I am not going to be very active still, that's why I opened the Bureaucraft position and Abce got it. But thanks. Keep up the good work! 00:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC) http://debby-ryan-fan-club.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat quick i need you Ellis01 19:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 We are having an issue on chat right now and if you are online please help! There are 2 sides and I am not sure which one to side with. One admin alone can't handle this. Please help, 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (click here)' 18:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, it started with a new contributer wanting to see the pic of ellis blugo made then rainbow started kicking ellis and things got worse from there. Yes, it led to the chat being taken away. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (click here)' 19:16, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure,thanks for telling ;) ~~koki389~~ Reply If they've been gone for longer than two months, demote them. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:18, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for supporting me to be a chat mod!Shambles is Awesome! 02:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Unban Me!!! Hello Sefelic 3D, I am Mr Red 100 from this wiki and other wiki's, I do not know how, but two people are tring to find out my age and have got me banned on the chat for 1000 years. Please unban me!!! - Mr Red 100 (talk) 19:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Unban Me!!! Reply Creamtherabbitfan123 she banned me - Mr Red 100 (talk) 09:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you help me with two things 1. can you post a i like on my blog type in PSEYE in the blogs section 2. can you help me find more about Cassius Fredman2 Thanks. But seriosy, i have no ideo how to do that :P Lets just close Ellis's blog, theres no point in having it able to be commented on because even if it isn't true they will still ask for codes. Tell me what you think we should do. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 20:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Does it matter that I just got to be a Chat Mod? When did I delete a message? First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 18:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't know what you mean. Do you mean that I'm not allowed to take messages off my talk page? Please tell me if it is! Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience! First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 07:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 04:40, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I need to discuss something with you, so whenever you can get on chat... Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 00:23, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Shambles Hi Sefelic! You know, today I had another Shambles Code Card... sooo.. at 7PM (UK)/ 2PM (USA) go on chat, i'll PM you the code :) '~~ User:Tyger5000 ~ Chat Mod! :D ~ Mail Me! ~~' Jessie Picture Hey there! You know we didn't have very good pictures of Jessie on the wiki? I found a good one on google and added it to the wiki! Look! 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) I saw the hat problem, I didn't see the beard problem though. 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) Please would you delete the pages Slinky and Slinky's code as they are fake. Thank you if you do. 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) Sefelic, on the Wave 5 Moshlings page PennyxScamp 4 ever said this: STEBIRD77 YOU NEED TO CALM THE HELL DOWN. I saw it and decided to alert you of this, as you were an admin. Many thanks, 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) 17:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 20:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism There's been reported consistent vandalism (blanking several pages) by a Wiki Contributor. It's not a big issue because there's only one of them. We need more helpers. Here's the who's been vandalising the pages. Thanks! Tiff or Nick (talk) 02:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply You know you can protect pages, right? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on 1000 edits! You really earned them! I got your message, just didn't have the chance to reply :) 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 19:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Nice 20:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) How do you become a admin Thanks for changing the Glitches page! First Officer Ooze is Awesome! Chat Moderator (talk) 20:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin Thanks! :) Moshimonsters934 (talk) 20:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Double Pages Hi. There are 2 Market Place pages. Here is the link for them. Market Place and The Marketplace. Should I just delete one of them? If yes which one? Thanks :) Moshimonsters934 (talk) 21:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Arandazzo830 Please ban Arandazzo830. He is being mean to me and called me the Dream Breaker just because I told him he won't get Dustbin Beaver, Pip and Shambles codes. Thanks! Here is the link: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arandazzo830/what_i_am_looking_for Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:32, January 30, 2013 (UTC) On the Linton page, in the template it says his name is Soaky. Mickyfickie (talk) 19:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I will help you make the pages for the new Moshling but don't lock them. Hi I know the Series 6 and Series 7 Moshling Numbers so please can you unlock the Series 6 and 7 Moshling pages. Thx Mickyfickie (talk) 18:00, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Can u plz do something about samoshisam and his adding of non moshi stuff to this wiki thanks im trying to stop it but you need to fix it up thanx DaNdY 10:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) im a loser hi sefelic 3D its me anthonyhat i am 6 years old and im a loser im never going back on this wiki thanks alot There is a new moshling egg on main street. P.S. Could you come on private chat- I have a theory for the picture. Benjaminddd8 "Isn't HipHop cool?" 07:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) BranTan just vandalized Star's use page. He said his furi was ugly and his birthday is on some weird date?? I hope you can do something, Ben Benjaminddd8 "Isn't HipHop cool?" 14:52, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Why doesn't my name come up in green when I'm an admin? Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:07, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Font Anyone know what the Moshi Monster logo font is called??? BranTan BranTan vandalized Moshling Balls, saying Poppet was one to collect. She isn't and it is vandalizm. Benjaminddd8 "Aww... Pip is cute!" 17:23, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sefelic :3 Could you add the pictures of Suey, Prickles, Leo and Bentley to their pages, please? Oh and on the Leo page it still says 'He's in the Moshling Zoo but no one has him yet'. file:Tiny Pip.png Pip Is Awesome! 07:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Jinglebells12 or some name like that added a spam photo to the wiki. It was of a celebrity. Benjaminddd8 "Aww... Pip is cute!" 07:09, March 3, 2013 (UTC) 95.148.111.190 spammed on my Moshling Theories page. Please remove his comment. Benjaminddd8 "Aww... Pip is cute!" 17:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC)\ Don't worry, this has been taken care of :) 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)' 17:09, March 3, 2013 (UTC) A few problems... Hi Sef, we have one or two problems on the wiki. #People using the same photo name as someone else. People are updating capture.png when it should be MoshiMonsters934's monster. #Anthonyhat. He doesn't use correct spellings or punchuation. He also posted lies on his user page. #Spamming contributors. There was a contributor which wasted space on blog posts by saying a word then leaving approximately 90 lines and then reapeated the word. #BranTan. He is now vandalizing the wiki. (i.e. Moshling Balls) Many Thanks, Benjaminddd8 "Aww... Pip is cute!" 06:17, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *Gulp* Another Problem DjCadence ThePenguin is trying to make people hooked into Club Penguin and (possibly) stop making them play Moshi Monsters. Benjaminddd8 "Aww... Pip is cute!" 17:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) This has been taken care of :) 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)' 17:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) im only 6 years old im only 6 years old im a year 2 how do i know my spelling is rigt or not please do not say that again anthonyhat Dude! Why did you remove all of Linton's info! It was all true! BranTan3478 | My Talk! 16:45, March 13, 2013 (UTC) i did not i cant stand sefelic 3D i did not like the one who deleted shonys bio and waht he likes and dislikes give him a warning if you dont im leveing this wikia anthonyhat : Please do not blackmail users. I think he needs a warning Sef. Benjaminddd8 "Aww... Pip is cute!" 05:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) look who was the one who put shoneys fake bio on shoneys page Anthonyhat Hey listen, I got some attitude from a user called Anthonyhat just because I put Shoney in the Ultra-rare category, I can see on his page that you have given her warnings and have blocked her, I am not very happy about the attitude she gave me and I just need to ask if you could ask her to stop with the attitude, thank you. Carman39 (talk) 18:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) how to be admin sefelic how do users be adim anthonyhat : They need to have 150+ edits, and make a request for adminship page. Then people will say if they wat you admin, or not want you admin. well i dont want to be adim anymore Benjaminddd8 "Aww... Pip is cute!" 05:53, March 18, 2013 (UTC) hello sefelic did you know that marcel is rare i looked it up on moshi monsters in the zoo Sefelic 3D How do you become an admin? Mickyfickie (talk) 20:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey I need you to do something with Category:Active Requests for Rights. I can't do much without your and Shelbys (along with the rest of the admins) input. :P Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congrates Yes, yes, I know :D And thanks, Sef :) file:Tiny Pip.png Wales Is Awesome! 18:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sig I hope you like it! :) sefelic how to you create a rfa to be adim anthonyhat Chat Go on chat! :) Sig Clumsy is making sigs for people who ask! I have this one: Benjaminddd8 | Talk to me! 05:23, April 3, 2013 (UTC) The Mythies page and category page needs updating. Mickyfickie (talk) 06:48, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Snoop Snoop posted something on my RfR that really hurted my feelings. He also hurt my feelings on chat. You know what he said on chat as you were on then. He said that I opposed on his RfR because he opposed on my RfA. I'm really sad and cross, and Snoop also said I come on every 2 weeks. I'm on daily. I need something done. In a way I think it's bullying. Please give him a warning as he is saying untruthful things. -- Benjaminddd8 | Talk to me! 13:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hi Sef, could you rename New Moshi Toys (Never seen before) as 'Unrealsed Moshi Merchandise' so we can easy make a list when stuff come out and they aren't really toys.. Tyger~~ i big warning sefelic 3D i looked on the ziggy page and furmandos photo is in ziggys infobx please put a ziggy photo back in it anthonyhat ! Please can you unlock Zack Binspin page? Mickyfickie (talk) 17:59, April 21, 2013 (UTC) sefelic what is ging on im blocked on all my wikis i joined please tell me what is ging on anthonyhat Hi Sefelic! I was on holiday for the past week without any internet, so please don't demote me! Thank! Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply I dunno, maybe we don't need any new users with rights. I'll see how it goes. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) -------------------------- That would be telling ;) aha, I have so many sound files and hq images of many moshlings and other stuff but I cant put them in the right place as it wont let me sorry :S Dwbailey (talk) 11:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC)dwbailey Hey I need to speak with you and Sadie. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:19, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Meet me on the chat where we discussed your rights last time, if you don't remember, meet me on chat then. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a bereaucrat! I know you will do a good job. Also, seeing as we only have one Admin at the moment, next month I'm gonna try to become an Admin. Also, I need to talk on chat. BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I think the Paint Pallette Moshling should be locked as vandalisers and hackers may change it and put false information on the page. [[User:Mickyfickie|Mickyfickie (talk) 07:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC)(talk)]] I'm going to try to be an admin like Ben as well, there is only 1 admin. I have done an RFA. [[User:Mickyfickie|Mickyfickie (talk) 07:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC)(talk)]] Hey I saw that you needed to talk to me on chat? When do you need to? I can now if that works... If you need to talk to me, go on in the next few minutes!!! But do I need to go on the other chat you told me to go on on Friday? OK. I am back on chat. I just needed to do something. Come on when you can... Roxstars Hi Sefelic, The Roxstars page (not the category page) needs editing because it says Zack Binspin is thought to be in the Roxstars when he defenitely in it. On the page the word 'Zack Binspin' is spelt Zach Binspin. Mickyfickie (talk) 18:11, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sefelic, can you come on chat? There aren't no Chat Mods, Admins and Bureaucrats on to monitor. I also need to talk to you about something :) [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)]] 18:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat I need to speak to you and Sadie. We're going to have to change some things. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 01:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :O You haz a purple name; so jelleh D: Atleast mine's green :D [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Admin]] | [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] | [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Contact Me!']] 14:59, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey. It is Snoop, and you may want to bam me. But please dont!!! I WAS NOT harrassing Poptart nor was i intimidating him. There was more to the story than he told you, and i find the ban unfair. I had to rage, because after weeks of holding in what I did, i finally broke when he wrote that blog. He was a jealous, underage user, who wanted a fello chat mod to be banned along with him. So from there, he started cyber-bullying me, and I finally let out what he was building up in me. I am TRUELY not a bad person, nor would I want to intimidate or harrass some one on purpose. I mean, THAT is MESSED up!!! So please, unblock my account. I truely did nothing wrong, I just let my feeling out... Let me just input my opinion. Poptart wasn't cyber bullying nor was he intimidating. You just got into a fight and you couldn't control you Anger. That is it. No cyber bullying or anything else. You just weren't meant to be friends. I can't say the lock was fair or not. Sefelic that is your choice. Just wanted to correct a few things before a decision was made. Thanks, Poptart Hi Sefelic, Bran edited a picture of me saying something very mean (http://prntscr.com/15blul). I would never say anything like 'Seriously' or 'Shut Up' unless I'm talking to my brother. He also said this http://prntscr.com/15bna6 :( [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 15:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey I don't see you much on the wiki, are you still editing? ): ' Clumsyme22 Talk 04:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Hey Sef, Snoop here. I would like to say that my sock should NOT have been banned, nor should my normal account. I would like you to please unban me, and explain what happened that caused you to ban me... I find it unfair how Poptart tryed to get me banned for calling him his real name on chat, when B-Crats and admins say it, and he doesn't care. Please talk to me on chat to allow me to explain what happened, Inactive Hi, I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be inactive for a few days. ' Clumsyme22 'Talk 14:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Arguments Hey, I assume you saw my blog post, as a good Admin I don't think Carwyn should be replying to the arguments, he should try and stop them and not reply. He just wants Yolka to be banned, as I have chat evidence that he wants people to blame Yolka. I think Carwyn ought to be demoted to calm down, as if this carrys on then he will use his tools against Yolka. He's saying it's bullying when it's just an argument, as bullying is like saying "I hate you" over and over again. I think we need something done about it or this could get more serious. Please take what I said into mind. Rollback | KatsumaKool |Talk to me! 05:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 12:04, June 19, 2013 (UTC) 'Fake Pictures' I'd just like to make it clear that I am not supplying fake pictures at all, now please stop accusing me. REALROSS (talk) 19:47, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply I looked through the Recent changes feed, and nothing seems to be changed. Where exactly are these changes you're talking about? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm still not sure I know where you're talking about, could you possibly take a screencap? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I wouldn't know what the button typically looks like, since I don't use the Visual Editor, but mine are different, the letters are green on mine. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::If you want. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Reply Glad you like it :) Sorry for not informing you :( .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 19:02, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Categories How do you rename categories? Mickyfickie/Sig 07:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Edits Hi, Sefelic. You have the 4th most edits on the wiki! Look on this: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BenAdventureBear/1000_Edits Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie/Sig 06:04, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi. Please may I also have a signature, which is purple and has Linton on it? Thanks Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie/Sig 06:06, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I love it! Thanks! Mickyfickie/Sig 20:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I love the new signature, but it doesn't work, I have no idea why. Oh, yeah! It works! Thanks! How to make a signature? How do you make a signature? because on my wiki some people want a signature. 20:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Camp I am going to overnight camp for a week, so I will be inactive for a week .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 00:07, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey.... I am not sure what you think, but Mickey is taking this edit thing WAY too far. I'm not really sure what we should do, but let me know if you have any ideas. I think he deserves one more warning, after that, if he can't stop, I feel he would be asking for a block. Let me know if you have a better idea. Thanks .Sadie | Talk | Blog Posts | . 18:13, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, sounds good. I'll meet you there! .Sadie | Talk | Blog Posts | . 18:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) My New CP Wiki Hey, I made a new CP Wiki, want to be an Admin? Don't worry about being fully active- half active is enough. As long as you edit once in a while I'm fine. .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 17:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Reply I'm happy with Pink's, me and Lily wanted a wiki where she could be Admin/Bureaucrat as Pink's not letting her be one, although she has about 8 times the amount of edits. She even has more than Sadie! .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 17:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Okie Dokey! Thanks Sef. I would never make a sock normally, just I had to get a way to communicate with someone high ranking about what I did and why I did it. :) Hey Did you get a staff member to check the IPs? [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn]] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] 15:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for improving the Musky Husky page! I didn't know the names of the Fangs so I couldn't add them! .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 15:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete Msterous Moshlings? :( Ollie! | User Talk | Blog Posts (talk) 13:52, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sorry, on vacation, so by the earliest, next Tuesday. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 18:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Party '|''' 18:48, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Sefelic! I know you are gone for the weekend but I want to inform you about what you have missed. Ross, Matthew, and Ben all got promoted to Chat Mod. Congrats for them! We are also thinking about making a new layout for the Super Moshi Missions page. I'll give you the details when you come back! Enjoy your weekend! Re:Hey Sorry. Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 14:54, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi I'm sorry I was just having a little bit of fun but the trashy tulip thing is real I saw it on watch dog last year and it said that parents think moshi monsters are a con Yo Ok I'm sorry I was having some fun I was wondering that if u could put on your yuckies page u just edited that Linton and purged might join the tickles set So let's start fresh Hi I'm waltz magic Sorry I ment yuckies I'm typing on an iPad and whenever I put yuckies it changes it to tickles for some strange reason Sorry I'm new to all of this wheres the signature button?????? AND WAHAT IS THE SIGNATURE BUTTON?????? WALTSMAGIC AGE HOW OLD R U?????????? WALTSMAGIC Help Me! I am a little confused and am in the middle of this situation! There has been a situation on chat that has involved lies and people being called liars. I need you to sort out Oliver and Bran! I need a crat immediantly! Problems on Chat In public chat, Oliver Moshi started an argument when I said I wanted to go. I was backing out, but he kept starting arguments! He's back on chat! Ollie's back when you left. Harriboparker Harriboparker keeps on making new pointless pages. He has now made one of a fake moshling. Can you please stop him! Rowntree28 (talk) 13:51, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Vandilisim I found vandalisim on this page: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Unknown_Plane_Moshling Hello Sefelic 3D. Someone has made a pointless page called 'Peekabbo' please can you delete it? Whileyboy (talk) 16:32, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Why you are thinking eugene will be in brainies set? he only pear who wear glasses and topsy turtvy is a timer. Reply I think tere should be three pictures on each line for the Moshlings because of the top row should be 'Walking, Front View, Walking' but it could be sometrhing like 'Walking, Picture, Front View, Walking' |''' '''| 18:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Party! http://prntscr.com/1n60ep LiamJJ Rules. 18:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) My sig works! Thank you Sef! File:Shambles Transparent.png Whileyboy - Talk - Blog Posts 15:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC) IamAmazing swearing! Hi Sefelic! I caught sight of IamAmazing swearing. Here is some proof: http://prntscr.com/1njuvr. Please may you do something about it? Thank you! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 17:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) WHY DID U BLOCK ME ON MMFC. FOR NO REASON ASWELL. Chat Hi Sefelic! Please may you come on chat. I have no-one to talk to :( Thanks if you can! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 14:46, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Sef,Chat URGENTLY An incident regarding Oliver. Something about him dumping barn and he's never coming on wikia again. In public chat, BTW.